Everything Falls Apart
by Riles Starr
Summary: The sequel to 'Life Without You'. This tells what happens with Spot and Katherine after he says another's name when he finally wakes up in the hospital.


"Alley." I stared at him in shock, not wanting to believe my ears. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from him and I looked up to see Alicia's smiling face. She bent down close to him and began to talk to him soothingly. I was left to stand there, watching them. I slowly backed out of the room, my head spinning. My heart was aching from the pain that that one word had done to me. I raced out of the hospital and ran. My head was swimming with thoughts and betrayal. He had said her name, not mine! I was his love. I finally slowed down as I reached my destination. None of the Brooklyn newsies were at the pier when I arrived and I took a seat on the edge. Spot had always come here to think. He said it helped calm him. How could he say her name? I had sat by him so anxiously, waiting for him and he said her name! How could I have been so wrong and naïve to think that he loved me. I was a fool to think that he could ever love me as much as I loved him. I had always been afraid, but having my worst fears come true was like a knife going through my soul. I began to cry. I deserved his love! I had given my soul to him and yet he had turned his back on me. I sighed and I stared out at the water before me. My emotions were mirrored there. It was dark and stormy. What would I do without Spot? He was my life. I knew I could survive without him, but would I want to? I remembered the last time we had separated and how much it had hurt me to even see him. I didn't know if I was strong enough to deal with that pain again. To be rejected once again for the same girl was too much for me. And the funny thing was, I wasn't mad for him. I was incredibly hurt and sad, but I wasn't angry with him. I knew he would never do anything to harm me intentionally. It wasn't his fault that while he was sleeping I discovered the truth. "Oh, Spot. Why does it have to be this way? How could you say her name?"  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems Spot is awake? Am I right?"  
  
I turned around, tears streaming down my face. "Yes, Shifty. So it looks like you'll be giving up your leadership of Brooklyn."  
  
He looked at me concerned. "Youse okay, Kitty? Youse don't look too well. Ain't it good dat Spot is bettah?"  
  
I nodded. "It's a long story, but I found out he doesn't love me."  
  
I turned back around to face the water. Suddenly, his hands were on my back. He whispered into my ear. "I doubt he'll be able ta go on when he discovers he's da cause of yer death. Don't worry, I'll tell him how much youse loved him and how ya couldn't go on without him."  
  
He pushed me into the water before I had a chance to scream. I felt the water surround me and I struggled at first. Then I let it surround me. What was the use? I had nothing to live for. No one cared about me. I felt myself sinking and tears stung my eyes. My lungs ached for air. I suddenly thought, I didn't want to die like this! I couldn't let my friends down. I had to think of Race and Teddy, my brothers. They wouldn't be able to handle it. And I couldn't let Spot think it was his fault. I swam with all my might for the surface and I took a deep gulp of air before my head was covered with water once again. I struggled in vain to swim to the docks. Realizing that it was a useless goal, I put all my attention in staying above the surface. I felt myself weakening and tears came to my eyes. I didn't want to die! To think I had been contemplating it earlier. I couldn't leave my loved ones with sorrow and angst. I struggled in a battle against the waves. I was losing and knew to survive this I would need a miracle. Suddenly a wave came and I felt myself being lifted up and slammed back into the water. I struggled towards the top but I was just below the surface when I felt a resistance. I looked down and saw seaweed wrapped around my ankle. I pulled at it frantically. I needed air! I noticed that I was right below the dock. I heard voices above me and I struggled to free myself. I pulled at it and I was finally free.  
  
"Before I could stop her she jumped into the watah. She said she didn't want ta live without Spot."  
  
I heard Shifty as I broke through the surface. I gasped for air. I grabbed onto the dock and I heard a sudden intake of breath. "Kitty?"   
  
Race pulled me up and I was in his arms, tears falling down my face. "Race, I thought I was going to die!" I tried to control myself, but I was unable to.   
  
"I've got youse now, Kitty. What would make youse think dat Spot wasn't around? And even if he wasn't there fer ya, youse should know dat I'll be there fer ya!"  
  
That only caused me to cry harder. "Let her be, Race."  
  
His voice calmed my tears and I felt a rush of anger. I ignored Tracks who was standing next to me and Race and I glared at Shifty. "You bastard!" I slapped him with all of might, my eyes flashing. "Don't you ever talk to me again! And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave New York. If I ever see you again, I will kill you!" Race and Tracks stared in shock, unsure of what was going on.   
  
Shifty looked at me innocently. "Kitty, what'd I evah do ta you?"  
  
I felt an inhuman rage come over me and I lunged for him. I hit him with all of my might and he fell to the ground, clutching his jaw. I jumped on top of him and began to repeatedly hit him. "I almost died! How dare you even look at me! I could kill you." I felt myself being pulled off of him and two familiar arms were around me.  
  
"Yer okay, Kat."  
  
I felt myself freeze. It was him. That was his voice and he was holding me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Spot? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out."  
  
I didn't hide the tears falling down my face and he slowly brushed them aside with his hands. "It's okay, Kat. I heard dat youse needed me, so I came."  
  
I closed my eyes. "I know, Spot." I then looked at him, my eyes pleading, "But just for tonight, can we forget her?"  
  
He gazed at me curiously and then nodded. I let the tears I had been holding back come and I threw myself into his arms. I clung desperately to him, not believing that it was him in front of me. "Oh, Spot! It's you. It's really you."  
  
I felt his arms tighten around me and I sighed. "Kat, I'm so grateful ta be here wit ya. What's dis about youse jumpin' inta da watah?"  
  
I shook my head. "I didn't jump! I came here after hearing, well after hearing, well I came here and Shifty learned you were alive. He pushed me because he wanted to hurt you." Realizing I was wet, I pulled away from Spot. "Oh, I'm getting you all wet! That's not good for you."  
  
Before I could move away from him, he pulled me back to him. "Yer not goin' anywhere. So, Shifty did dis? Dat explains why he took off aftah youse got off of him." He put his arm around my shoulders, hugging me close to him. "Let's get back ta da Lodge House. We need ta get youse dried off."  
  
I nodded and we slowly made our way back. I was oblivious to everything but the fact Spot was here with me. I couldn't stop staring at him. He saw me and smirked at me. I looked away, remembering Alicia. I shook those thoughts out of my mind. He was here with me, not her. Everyone must have sensed we needed some time alone, for there was no one at the Lodge House when we arrived. I sat down on a bunk and he sat down next to me. I tried to calm my nerves. Why was I so nervous, it was just Spot? "So, how are you feeling? Should you be out of bed?"  
  
He sat down next to me and I turned to face him. "I'm fine, Kat. I needed ta talk wit ya so I got them ta let me go." I stared into his eyes, dreading what he was going to tell me. I knew he was going to tell me of his true feelings of Alicia. I close my eyes and felt his hands cup my face. I sighed, keeping my eyes shut. I felt his lips on mine, gentle at first and then with more passion. I broke off the kiss, tears blocking my vision. I moved away from him. "Spot, I can't! Not when I know how you feel."  
  
He looked at me, his eyes filled with hurt. "What are youse talkin' about?"  
  
I looked at him, my eyes filled with hurt and pain. "I was there when you woke up. You called for Alicia." I turned around willing myself to be strong.  
  
"Oh Kat! It's not like dat! Youse misunderstood!" He came towards me and turned my head so I was staring into his eyes. "I was dreamin' da entire time I was-" He broke off and grabbed his head. He sat down on a bunk. "I got a little dizzy. I guess I'm not all dat well. The entire time I was dreamin'. I was dreamin' dat I heard youse talkin' ta me. I could hear yer wonderful voice tellin' me all these things, but everyone once in a while I would hear Alley and she would say how da accident was all yer fault and how she was goin' ta make youse pay if I didn't get bettah. I said her name because I was worried about ya. I didn't want her to evah hoit ya." I looked at him, not sure if I should believe him or not. He pulled me to him and I looked down at him. "I was shocked ta see her smilin' at me when I awoke. I asked fer ya as soon as I opened my eyes. Ask Blink, he'll tell ya. And I also told Alley ta stay away from both of us. I love ya, Kat and only you! When I heard dat youse had left da hospital upset, I knew where youse would go. I sent Race and as soon as I was able to leave da hospital, I left. When I saw youse hittin' Shifty, I knew somethin' must have happened and then ta see ya all wet. I thought my heart would stop in fright, thinkin' I had been so close to losing ya!"  
  
I threw myself in his arms, letting loose the tears I had been holding back for so long. "Oh Spot! It was so hard! Ever day was such an effort. I wish you could have seen me looking better, but the truth is I haven't cared about anything recently. When Shifty threw me into the water, at first I wanted to let myself die. I figured I had nothing to live for, but I knew that it wasn't true. Plus, I couldn't stand the thought of you having to live with the guilt. But, I couldn't get to the top! I just tried and tried. I thought I would die!"  
  
He soothingly pushed back my hair. "You're safe now. I won't let youse get hoit."  
  
I pulled back from him and asked quietly, "Why'd you have to go after William? My life was perfect until that moment."  
  
He sighed. "I couldn't stand da thought of him evah hurtin' ya. Plus, I knew youse was terrified dat he'd get Teddy, Race or yerself. I thought it would be da best way ta protect ya. I didn't expect him ta have a bunch of his buddies wit him, though."  
  
I looked away from him and sat down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he brought his arm around my shoulders. "I was the one to find you. All I saw was blood. It was horrible. And I didn't even know it was you at first, but when I did, I froze. It wasn't till you moved that I finally went into action. That was the worst day of my life."  
  
He smiled sadly at me. "Even worse than today?"  
  
I looked at him shocked. "Of course! Because today, there was no doubt that you were alive. I wasn't sure, then. You were so still and I couldn't get any help. I kept calling, but nobody came. I tried to lift you, but I wasn't strong enough. I had to keep yelling, until someone finally came. I think it was my fault that you were out so long. If I had been able to get you the help you needed sooner, none of this would have happened! Who am I kidding? If I had just stayed out of your life, you would never have gotten hurt!"  
  
"Kat youse listen ta me! It's not yer fault dat I got hoit. And if I hadn't met ya, my life would be incomplete. I would give up everythin' just ta have had one kiss with ya, just ta have youse in me arms one time, or just t seen yer smile one time just fer me. I would do anythin' fer ya so don't you go blamin' dis on yerself. It's my own fault dat I didn't bring any help." He wrapped both his arms around me. "Now say dat it ain't yer fault."  
  
I shook my head. "Come on, Spot. I know the truth."   
  
"It's not yer fault."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It's not my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault Kat. Trust me. I don't blame ya."  
  
My eyes filled with tears and I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you, Spot. Don't ever make me have to live without you again!"   
  
He looked down at me, his eyes serious. "Nevah." He kissed me and I prayed it would all be okay.  



End file.
